


Edging Berry

by MeGaLoTrash



Series: Multiverse One shots [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Basic Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Cunnilingus, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Ectobiology, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fontcest, Hints of HoneyMustard - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Power Bottom, Topping from the Bottom, Underfell Papyrus, Underswap Sans, edgeberry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 02:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeGaLoTrash/pseuds/MeGaLoTrash
Summary: Do you ever come up with an awful title and you can't think of anything else? Yeah.Exactly what it says on the tin, First time Edgeberry with some set up for a possible series :)





	Edging Berry

It seemed Blue's lazy-bones brother had finally been able to do something with his time. Weather it was something useful or not was still up for debate in his mind as it had caused him no end of headaches.  
A few weeks ago Blue had woken up to a loud bang coming from the work-shed his brother spent a lot of time in. He had opened his eyes to see the room he was in wasn't his own and he wasn't alone. There was 3 other skeletons with him; an angry version of himself and two skeletons that resembled his brother. He had been unfortunate enough to have collided with a scary looking Papyrus in the confusion. Blue had found himself being pinned against the bed by the taller skeleton as if he was a threat before he had the chance to speak. This version of his brother gave off an authoritative aura that made him shudder despite his fears. This version of Papyrus had a scar over one of his eyes and an expression that dripped malice and something else Blue couldn't put his finger on.  
In a matter of moments a few more counterparts of both brothers had burst through the bedroom door, frantically trying to explain and calm people down. It took a stocky version of himself pulling the scary Papyrus off him to get him to see sense. Usually Blue would have yelled at anyone for such bold disrespectful behaviour but he was a bit lost for words under the other's harsh gaze. He found his brother; well the version of his brother that he recognised, and clung to him to try and get over the shock.

Things had calmed down and a version of himself tried his hardest to explain what had happened. He explained that it was his universe they were currently in, and that while they were the same people deep down, they all came from very different universes. It seemed a few of them had been fiddling with the machine in the shed at the same time causing their universes to collide.  
To avoid confusion with everyone having the same names this Sans asked for any nicknames that anyone used to be put forward. Sans had said that he and his Papyrus were going to be the ones to keep there names, it being there home and all. There had been mumbles of reluctant agreement, some names thrown about as well and some insults. His brother put forward his nickname of 'Blueberry' and he had protested, insisting that just blue was fine. His Papyrus had been dubbed Stretch on account of him being the tallest of them all, which he'd agreed to but only after pointing out that he only appeared the tallest because someone was slouching. This papyrus had been called Slim on account of him appearing thin underneath his baggy clothes. His Sans had tried to get everyone to call him 'Sir', but had settled on Black based on his clothing style. Blue had found out that the version of Papyrus that had him pinned moments before had the nickname of 'Edge'. The omission by his brother Red had caused Edge to bark insults at his brother in annoyance. The name Edge suited the air of danger about him, Blue found himself staring through out the night as he talked, absolutely transfixed by his sharp features.

The eight skeletons tried to make sense of the mess they were in. Blue hadn't really paid too much attention to the logistics of it all but it seemed like the machines could be re-synced with enough effort. After a few long hours the more science minded of them had managed to stabilise the machine and allow them all to return to their respective homes. It seemed though that they weren't able to sever the connection completely and travel between the universes was entirely possible. This caused a lot of excitement from himself and a few others as at the prospect of having new friends just like them. Some of the skeletons were less than happy but agreed reluctantly, setting aside a few evenings each week to get together.

Blue found himself really looking forward to these meeting as he was interested in hearing all about how things were different for them all. He found out very quickly that he and the 'original' Papyrus were very similar. They took it upon themselves to host the gatherings together, alternating locations between their respective homes. Everyone had agreed with them without question, opting to stay in the less threatening worlds for safety reasons. Blue didn't mind being the host, it gave him chance to do what he did best and fuss over everyone.

Being the host also gave him an excuse to observe his new companions. The darker versions of him and his brother had his natural curiosity peaked. One pair of brothers, Black and Slim, shared the most similarities with him and Stretch visually. However their behaviour was completely different, borderline inappropriate. Though almost matching Blue in stature, Black didn't let his height effect how commanding he appeared. Contrasting to Blue's vibrant colours, his clothing was very dark and some of it looked like it was made of leather. The most eye catching part of their attire was the leash he had attached round Slim's neck.

It had been a bit of a curiosity for Blue to try and figure out if any of the other skeletons were dating each other, but Black and Slim weren't even trying to be subtle about it. Not that blue was complaining though, he kept trying to sneak glances when they weren't looking or listen to their whispers. He wasn't trying to intrude, but he was curious. Black and Slim seemed to have a very different type of relationship than he and Stretch did, it seemed a lot more intense. Blue had even heard Slim referring to Black as his lord a few times which only intrigued him more. Blue had seen a few magazines Stretch had tried to hide from the human world. He knew this was probably some kind of kinky sex thing. He would like to have said he was disgusted at such behaviour outside the bedroom but he didn't like to lie... 

The people who seemed to match Black and Slim personality wise were Red and Edge. Though it seemed it was Edge in the drivers seat in this relationship, Red following him around everywhere and calling him 'Boss'. Blue had been watching them too, he found himself staring a few times when Red and Edge were talking. They were much more subtle than the other pair of brothers. But Blue could tell by the way Edge would drop his tone when talking to Red he had a lot control over the other. Blue had been mesmerised by the change from Edge's usual way of barking at other people. The way Edge could be so commanding whilst being so calm sent shivers up his spine every time he heard him speak. This had led to quite a confusing nights sleep where he found himself imagining having that gravely voice whispering behind him. 

It had been a few weeks of adjustment before Blue found himself in a very odd conversation with his brother. He had been wrestling with some perplexing feelings and Stretch could read him like a book. Initially there had been crying on his part, he was so worried that Stretch would think he didn't love him or that he'd want to spilt up but his brother had kissed his tears away. Stretch explained that given the circumstances it was no wonder Blue was confused. To Blue's surprise his brother hadn't been jealous at his confession, in fact he had taken it as a compliment. In his mind, Blue's attraction to another version of him was proof of the love between them.

“But Papy! I Only Love You! It's Just...” Blue had trailed off, he could feel himself welling up again. 

“look sans, you can love me but still like other people- especially if the other people are basically me. it doesn't take anything away from what we have” Stretch pulled him into his lap, the familiarity of their embrace having a soothing effect on him.

“B-But, You Don't See The Other Sans T-That Way Do You?” Blue asked, trying to hide the wavering in his voice.

“heh- i won't lie and say it hasn't crossed my mind- but i'd never act on anything that would make you upset”

Blue thought for a moment. Hearing Stretch say it out loud hadn't made him sad or mad like he thought it would. All he wanted was for his brother to be happy, and he was right- nothing would change how much he loved him. Blue could hardly contain his excitement at all the possibilities this opened up, he flung his arms around his brother and squeezed him hard.  
“You're Right Papy! Nothing could Ever Come Between Us! If You Want To Date The Other Sans That's OK With Me!” 

“wait- let's not get ahead of ourselves bro- who know what everyone else would want. i just wanted to let you know if something happens, i'm ok with it” Stretch laughed as Blue covered him in kisses, happy that they'd talked things through. He had insisted that they slept in the same room that night, wanting to make sure Stretch felt as loved as he did. They had fallen asleep in each others arms after spending a few hours discussing there crushes. Blue couldn't help but giggle excitedly at their confessions, happy that he was able to share them with the most important person in his life. Blue knew it was hypothetical of course, but he couldn't help his mind wandering through possibilities in his dreams.

It seemed that the other universes were more similar than he first thought.

The next day they had a meet up in Papyrus and Sans's universe planned. The usually light-hearted version of himself had sat them all down with a serious look on his face. Sans initially had tried some small talk, making sure his guests were coping with the changes well and that they felt welcome in their home. But everyone had seen through his act and a few louder members of their group had pressured him into spilling the beans. After some convincing and after double checking with Papyrus he finally spoke.

“ok... well i'm just going to come out with it. things may be different where you're all from but i know deep down how much you all care for each other- hell those two aren't even subtle about it” Sans made a throwaway gesture towards Black and Slim, who were currently in a very close embrace on a singular chair.  
“since we're all buddies here” Sans recovered with a sly smile “i just wanna put this on the table... everything goes between us. and i mean everything, don't try to pretend you haven't all been thinking it-”  
“SANS!” Papyrus chirped up, obviously flustered over the whole conversation.  
“what papy? we're all the same people, I don't need to be delicate about it, nor do we need to hide it” Sans replied, moving Papyrus's face to clink there teeth together in a chaste kiss. It seemed to have done the trick as Papyrus calmed down slightly, but the lack of protesting added to the stunned silence of the room.  
Black was the first to speak, he had exchanged a few words with Slim before wiggling out of his lap. He still held his brother's lead in his hands when he spoke, wringing it through his fingers seductively. As if the previous dry humping hadn't been enough.

“Fine. My Condition Is That My Mutt Requests I Am Present, At Least For The First Encounters” he gave a cocky wink towards Sans and Papyrus, issuing a silent challenge.  
If the silence hadn't been heavy before, it was now. Black had practically giggled as he sat back in Slim's lap. Black seemed intent on teasing his brother even more now if the expression on Slim's face was anything to go by. Sans and Papyrus were sat with shocked expressions. They couldn't believe that the proposition had been agreed with so easily, especially from Black and Slim. 

Blue looked at Stretch for some guidance but his brother was staring at a spot on the floor while taking a long drag from his cigarette. Previous rules about not smoking in the house seem to have been forgotten. To Blue's surprise he had almost forgotten about the other pair of skeletons with how quiet they were being. Red was currently on his knees in front of Edge, his eyes fixed on his brother pleadingly. Unfortunately for Blue, Edges face was completely unreadable as he stared down at Red. Edge had one of his gloved hands fisted in Red's coat, the first physical display of affection Blue had ever seen between them. He couldn't help but wonder how those long fingers would feel touching him instead.

“sounds good to me” Stretch broke the silence, winking at Blue. He had moved a hand to settle on Blue's leg and gave him a reassuring squeeze. _Gosh Papy You Don't Have To Be Such A Tease About It_ he though. Blue didn't quite know what to do, even though they'd spoke about it he couldn't believe Stretch was so calm about it all. 

“agreed” Edge had spoken up finally. Whatever he had been doing to Red while they were huddled up had clearly had an effect on him. Staying true to his name Red had turned a very bright shade of beetroot. Red was shifting his eyes about everywhere to try to avoid looking at his brother. Edge had moved the hand that been grasping at his brother's coat, choosing instead to wrap it around his neck and play with the spiked collar resting there. Blue couldn't believe his eyes when he figured out what it was, Red had been hiding it underneath his coat the whole time. Blue could have sworn he saw Edge's eye lights flick up towards him momentarily but he brushed it off as wishful thinking. Blue tried to ignore what that shred of attention was doing to him. Imaginary or not it was not becoming of someone of his calibre to be having lewd thoughts in public.

The initial shock of their mutual agreement had died down eventually. Papyrus tried his best to salvage the evening by putting on a Mettaton special whilst he finished cooking dinner. Blue saw his opportunity to help his friend and took it gladly, eager to gain some distance from the tension. After a while things started to calm down and Blue could tell that it was probably for the best that it had been put out in the open. The skeletons seemed to be mixing together more and even the less friendly versions seemed to have opened up a little more. While gathering the plates to wash up Blue caught a glimpse of his brother stood outside with Red smoking. While Blue didn't agree with his brother's dirty habit he was happy to see him making some progress with his crush. Even if it seemed like Blue wasn't going to get anywhere with his.

He and Papyrus had got into a heated discussion while cleaning the plates. Both of them we're insistent that they were the superior puzzle makers. What had started as a playful competition soon became very animated and had them flinging soap suds at each other while laughing. They had been so caught up in their argument that neither of them noticed that they had company until it was too late. 

“Both Of You Are Incorrect. I Am The Best At Making Human Traps. No Questions.” Edge had stated. He was leant up against the doorway, giving off an aura of cockiness that most would find laughable. Not Blue. He couldn't help notice how his version of the battle body was similar to Black's now he stood up straight against the door. While not as blatantly sexual as Black's leather getup, it was more form fitting than necessarily and had a lot of pointless straps added. Blue caught that he was staring far too late and tried to play it off as being startled.

“Oh You Think S-So Edge? What Makes Yours So Good?” Blue had placed his hands on his hips, his typical battle pose giving him a much needed sense of confidence. 

“Well, Unlike You Two Fools My Traps Have Actually Been Successful. You Would Do Well To Learn A Thing Or Two From The Terrible Papyrus!” Edge had mimicked his pose, but somehow he seemed a lot more threatening than Blue with it. Blue tried his best not to think about how Edge would look standing over him like that...preferably with less clothing.

“OH YOU SHOULD COME WITH US TOMORROW THEN” Papyrus beamed. Blue had momentarily forgotten he had invited Papyrus to his universe to help him with setting some new traps. Blue could have screamed at his friend for being so direct. Someone like Edge wouldn't agree to helping, and Blue was worried he'd blown his only chance to get in the skeleton's good books. Blue ended up laughing nervously and tried to shoot Papyrus a glare but Edge interrupted him.

“Fine. I'll Be There At Daybreak. Don't Keep Me Waiting” Edge pushed himself off the wall to leave. Before he did he shot blue a quick look, narrowing his eye lights on him. Blue didn't know  
the other skeleton well enough to figure out his intention, but one thing was clear. Blue had Edges attention. He wasn't quite sure how to feel about having the darker skeleton's interest , but he really wanted more of it.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The next day Blue was up and ready before either of his companions arrived. In all honesty he had hardly slept a wink, only coming to bed at the insistence of his brother. They had talked things through, Stretch being relativity supportive. Blue suspected he didn't quite approve of him spending time with Edge but he was really impressed Stretch supported his decisions. It wasn't like anything would happen between them. Even though Edge had agreed to the idea proposed by Sans, he doubted he was the others type. Sans knew he was fun to be around, he was the Magnificent Sans after all. But something told him Edge preferred to keep company that was a bit rougher than he was. Despite this Blue had found himself tossing and turning all night in anticipation. 

Blue was pacing near the machine when it started whirring to reveal Edge. Even though Blue had met the other a handful of times his soul would still flutter at the sight of him. Blue couldn't thinking back to their first meeting when he was pinned under him. What he wouldn't give to experience _that_ again. Blue didn't even have time to make small talk before Papyrus appeared and swooped him into a hug. After a few mumbled greetings and Edge refusing to be embraced the same way they set off towards the forest. 

Things started off well, Papyrus was ecstatic at being able to see his puzzles and Edge... well he didn't complain too much. Blue was starting to get into good spirits when Papyrus made the surprise announcement of needing to use the bathroom and promptly ran off. Blue wasn't an idiot, he had used a similar tactic before in order to get two people he liked to become friends but he had no idea why Papyrus had decided to leave them alone together. _Was it that obvious how he felt?_. Blue offered to let Edge lead the way to the next puzzle, which the other begrudgingly accepted. It looked like he wasn't the only one put out by Papyrus's actions.

So this was how he found himself in his current situation, trailing after the object of his affection in the pretence of improving his puzzles. While blue would have gladly accepted Edges guidance any other time, he couldn't focus. His soul was pounding with excitement over them being properly alone together for the first time. And after what had happened with everyone last night? Even in the cold of Snowdin forest Blue felt like he was walking through Hotland. 

They worked together in relative harmony for around an hour. Without Papyrus as a buffer, Edge had no problems speaking up with instruction or criticism. The later of which made Blue even more worked up. He wanted to impress the taller skeleton, and he would have minded if some of the critique was constructive but Edge was just being mean. Blue could have sworn that the other skeleton was winding him up on purpose, just to see how he'd react. If that was the case, Blue wasn't giving him the satisfaction of getting to him. From then on he made a point to answer everything with enthusiasm. Blue knew his strong point was being optimistic so he planned on killing the other with kindness. It seemed to be working as Edge was becoming more Flustered with every compliment. Blue happy his plan was working, until they came across one of his brother's sentry stations. As always it was a mess of honey bottles and general bric-a-brac. Edge started to laugh and insult his brother, which made something in Blue snap. He could take and jibes at his handy work, but hearing someone insult his brother was the last straw. 

“Edge That's Enough! All You've Done Is Be Mean All Day! I Don't Want To Hang Out With You Any More!” Blue turned on his heel towards the sentry station, intent on cleaning up some of the mess. 

“Is That Why You've Been Following Me Around Like A Lost Puppy For The Past Few Weeks?” Edge barked from his position. Blue was lucky he wasn't facing the other as he felt his face flush. Edge had figured him out, the realisation was mortifying. 

“I-I've Not Been Following You... You Wanted To Come Along Today!” Blue span around to face the other standing his ground. Edge was a few feet back but his presence felt very threatening even from a safe distance. Blue did his best not to show any signs of weakness and stared the other down.

“Don't Deny It Runt, You Want Me Around. A Wimpy Kid Like You Is Drawn To The Great And Terrible Papyrus Because I Am The Strongest Of us All You Want My Protection” Edge's Mouth tilted in a cocky smirk as he spoke making Blue almost forget why they were fighting. He needed to get out of there. 

“HEY! I Am Not Wimpy!And I Don't Need Your Protection, The Magnificent Sans Is More Than Capable Of Protecting Myself!” Blue turned back around to lean over the sentry station and start to tidy it. He hoped that Edge would grow bored and leave. He was wrong. 

“You Are, Are You? Why Else Would You Be Following Me Then” Edge had closed the distance between them while talking. Blue was now aware he had no where to escape, having lent over a little too much on the station. Edge was mere inches away from him now so he couldn't rock back on himself and turn around without brushing up against him. _Oh Stars_ what he wouldn't give to just touch him already. 

“There Couldn't Be Another Reason...Could There?” Edge extended his arms out to rest on the sentry station, trapping blue. Edges movement had thrown of his balance and he had tipped back on his heels, coming into contact with the solid body behind him. Feeling Edge pressing into him was better than anything his imagination could have come up with. He had a similar shape to his own brother which was all too familiar, but it was punctuated with a sharpness and boldness he'd never experienced before. This close he could feel the steady thump of the other's soul and a scent of spices and blood assaulted his senses. Despite himself he could feel magic beginning to pool at his pelvis, threatening to form into hard cock. 

“I Don't Think You'd Be Able To Handle Me Blue” Edge growled against him in the low tone Blue had been fantasising over. Despite himself Blue could feel magic beginning to pool at his pelvis, threatening to form into a hard cock in response to the stimulation. He willed himself not too, but it just seemed to spur his arousal on further.  
“I-I Wasn't, I'm Not- AH!” Blue tried to protest, but one of Edge's hands had moved to palm the front of his shorts. He felt his knees buckle at the sudden contact, further pushing him into his captor. The hard press of Edge's pelvis against his and his ribs against his back did little to help Blue's situation. 

“No? You Wouldn't Have Formed This-” The hand at his crotch went to grab Blue's formed cock “-If You Weren't Already Thinking About Fucking Me. I Have To Say Blue, I'm Impressed” Edge groaned and began stroking him fully. It was all too much too fast for Blue to Process as he gave into his baser Instincts and let out a loud moan. 

“I Thought You Were A Skeleton With Standards Blue, What Would Your Brother Think If He Saw You In Public Like This?” Edge became firmer with his strokes, moving his other hand under Blue's shirt to pull at his rib bones. Blue knew he shouldn't like being spoken too that way. He knew he shouldn't be falling apart where anyone could see. He knew this was wrong, but it felt _so_ good.  
“Edge-Edge! S-Stars...Don't S-Stop” Blue gave in and lent fully against his captor. He moved one of his hands up towards Edges scarf and clung onto it to steady himself. He heard the low growl coming from the other and that only spurred him on further. He freely bucked into the hand working his length through his shorts, any sense of shame lost under the other's experienced touches. The hand playing with his ribs moved lower to stroke at his spine firmly. The pointed tips of Edges gloves slipped in between his discs causing a strange mix of pleasure and pain to wash through Blue. He'd never felt so aroused at the time as feeling terrified. Despite his fears that Edge could seriously hurt him the mix of feelings only served to push him closer to release. 

“Edge! I-I'm Close Please-” Blue confessed, his eye lights turning into stars as he gave into the waves of pleasure. Only they never came. Edge stopped his actions abruptly, causing blue to let out a whine as he felt the sensations lessen and reality come flooding back to him.

“Not Now- I've Changed My Mind” Edge leant down to lick across the side of Blue's skull making him shiver“-I Think This Would Be A Lot More Fun To Wait Until We're Alone, Don't You?”

Blue could hardly think straight. He was so close to cumming and Edge stopping only caused him to want him more. Through his haze he registered the words fun and alone and eagerly started nodding his head, thinking that Edge would want to continue somewhere more private. Instead the taller skeleton moved back from there embrace and turned him around. 

“Good. If You're Serious, Meet Me In My Universe Tonight. I'll Make It Worth Your While Blue” Edge separated himself from the smaller skeleton and began walking off. All Blue could do was watch, slack jawed and painfully hard. 

“Oh, And If You're Anything Like My Brother, Make Sure You Bring Something Soothing For Afterwards. A Blanket Will Be Fine- Trust Me You'll Need It” Edge added, his features softening somewhat before continuing his walk off. 

Blue clutched his chest as he lent against the sentry station as he watched Edge disappear over the horizon. If he had skin to pinch he would do as that had to have been a dream. The way he held him, the way he knew just where to touch him, _the way his hand felt wrapped around his dick_. Blue wanted, no needed, more. He thought about ducking behind the sentry station to relieve himself but decided against it, loosing nerve now he was alone. A part of him knew that if he waited until tomorrow the release would be all the more sweeter. He groaned as he willed his magic to dissipate, patience never being one of his strong points. 

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

The time had come for him to step through the machine into Edge's world. The rest of the day had been a blur of sexual frustration as he waited for the time to pass. Stretch was no where to be found. Blue had a vague memory of him mentioning he was going to be spending some time with Red and Sans whilst their brothers were occupied. He wished now he'd been paying more attention, he felt kinda bad he'd been too wrapped up in his own worries to take down the details of where they would be. And he didn't fancy world hoping until he found them either, his state of semi arousal refusing to dissipate, so he opted to wait it out.

Even though Blue was sure in what he wanted he couldn't help hesitate in stepping into the machine. He knew if he made the journey there would be no turning back. His confidence wavered for a moment while he considered the consequences of his actions. _No! I'm The Magnificent Sans! I Don't Back Down From A Challenge!_ Blue thought, his fears retreating. Besides, Edge had promised him a good time and Blue wasn't the type of skeleton to refuse such a tempting offer. 

Edge was waiting for him on the other side, they hadn't agreed on an exact time so Blue had to wonder how long he'd been stood there. His thoughts quickly strayed elsewhere when he realised Edge had made some interesting changes to his outfit. His ripped scarf was still around his neck but he had swapped his battle body for more revealing attire. The black pants were gone in favour of a form fitting black slip, the red boots swapped for black thigh highs. Blue noticed some of the others ecto body was formed already, giving the boots flesh to cling too. The slip was short, _very short_ and made of the same shiny material as his boots.

“Like What You See Runt?” Edge had caught him staring. Blue would have apologised for being so lewd in any other circumstances but Edge looked good and he knew it.  
“Stars, You Look Amazing Edge. I'm Sorry I Didn't Think To Change-” Blue Trailed off, partially hiding behind the blanket he'd brought. Edge didn't seem to mind as he went to take the blanket off him, lingering his touch just a little longer than necessary. 

“Don't Worry. I'm Much More Interested In What's Underneath Your Clothes, Blue” Edge turned to walk into the main house without hesitation beaconing Blue to follow him. He did as he was told, content to watch the hypnotic swaying of Edges hips as lead the way. 

“Stay” was the instruction that snapped him out of his haze. They had reached the doorway of Edge's bedroom and he was told to pause in the doorway. Doing a quick glance around he realised that even in such a dark universe they had a lot of similar tastes in bedroom décor. Edge walked slowly around the room and placed Blue's blanket on the floor near his bed. Blue thought he'd been teasing him before but seeing Edge bent over was on another level. The short slip had ridden up giving Blue a magnificent view of Edge's etco-body, the other skeleton had neglected to add any panties to his attire . He'd expected Edge to favour forming a dick so he couldn't contain his gasp upon seeing a puffy red pussy between his legs. _Oh stars he wants me to fuck him_. Blue already had a erection tenting his pants,but realising that made his cock throb. 

Edge seemed satisfied with his teasing so he moved to lay on his bed facing Blue. Blue wanted to pounce on top of him but he wasn't one to disobey a direct order in someone else's home so he stayed put. His self control was tested further when Edge laid back on his arms slightly spreading his legs giving blue another glimpse of his perfect pussy. 

“Oh Blue, You're Such A Good Boy Aren't You?” Edge teased. Blue felt his soul flutter at the praise. He wanted so much to be a good boy for Edge. 

“Take Your Cock Out, I Want To See You” Edge had one of his hands draped on his hip, making small circles clearly enjoying the control he had over blue. Blue did as he was told and unzipped his fly to free his erection, the change in pressure making him gasp. “Good, You Can Touch Yourself, I Know How Much You Need It”

Blue wasted no time in beginning to work his length, he even let a few moans slip from his mouth. He was far too gone to be shy about being lewd with Edge, he wanted the other skeleton to know what he was doing to him. 

“Mm Good Boy. You Take Orders So Well I Wonder...” Edge spread his legs further, his long fingers coming to rest upon his wet folds “How Long You Can Stay There While You're Watching Me Hmm?”  
Edge began putting on a show for him, playing with his pussy as Blue's pace on his cock faltered. _Stars, He's So Sexy_. Blue didn't know where to look. His face felt hot at witnessing Edge's fingers begin to dip inside of his pussy, the noises that came with it making him drool. Edge had on a his usual cocky smirk but Blue could see his cheeks were dusted with arousal as he worked his fingers in and out. Blue wanted to know how Edge would feel around him. He needed him so bad. Blue couldn't help speeding up as as he watched Edge fuck himself, his moans becoming louder.

“Stop” Blue stilled in shock, Edge Couldn't possibly be serious he was so close. But despite his screaming need he did as he was told. He stopped his hand and whined in need as he saw Edges fingers push deep inside his pussy. 

“Such A-Ah Good Boy, Come Get Your Reward” Blue went to walk quickly, wanting nothing more than to fuck the other senseless “No Blue, On Your Knees. Crawl For Me”  
Blue stopped. His sense of dignity was having a battle with his overwhelming lust. The lust won when he saw edge remove the fingers inside him to spread his pussy lips. He crawled towards him, his Cock dribbling pre-come that was sure to leave a mark on the carpet but Blue was past caring about mess. He moved until he reached the end of the bed, the scent of Edge's arousal assaulting his senses as he he got closer. 

“Come Have A Taste” Edge beckoned him forward. Blue subconsciously licked his teeth at the idea of finally getting to touch him. And the idea of getting to taste his sweet juices made Blue swoon. He lent forward, keeping eye contact with Edge as he extended his tongue for a tentative lick. The taste was sweet but also had a hint of spice, better than anything he could have imagined. Blue let out a moan against Edge's folds causing the other to shiver. Blue licked across the other's slit with vigour, wanting to drink up everything Edge had to offer. He swirled his Tongue against his Clit before darting it inside his entrance, Edge's moans encouraging his actions.

“Mmm- Blue, You're Such A-A Good Boy. You're Really Good With Your Tongue- Ah” Blue added one of his fingers to join his tongue, Speeding up his efforts. Blue's now neglected erection was weeping as he continued to lap at edges magic, determined to make the other feel as hot as he was. Edge started to moan loudly when his finger hit a sensitive spot inside him. Blue was loosing interest in his own need as he focused solely on hearing Edge moan again. Hearing the other skeleton he'd been lusting after loose the cool act and come apart in front of him.

“Blue, F-Fuck, Right There Don't Stop-”  
Blue thrust his finger deeper as he swirled the others clit on the tip of his tongue. Edge threw his head back with a shout as he came. Blue kept his finger curled upwards inside him trying to prolong Edges release. Hearing Edge moan his name like would have made him cum if he had any sort of contact. Instead he just groaned into the other as he thrust his hips subconsciously against the air.  
Edge recovered from his high quickly, dragging Blue up by his scarf to pull him into a kiss. What was technically his first kiss with Edge made Blue's head spin. Edge kissed hard, invading his mouth and wrapping his long red tongue around his shorter blue one. Blue knew Edge would be able to taste himself through the kiss. The lewd idea just made him moan into the kiss more, well aware how close his cock was to Edge's dripping pussy. He couldn't help himself as he rutted against Edge's wetness, drawing more moans from the other. He wanted nothing more than to thrust inside and feel the velvety walls around him. Blue pulled away from the kiss as he lined himself up, pleading with Edge for permission.

“Wait- I Know You're Close Already- Put This on” Edge leaned back and pulled a cock ring from underneath his pillow. _That Villainous Fuck_ Blue couldn't help his crude thoughts, it seemed Edge had been planning this all along. 

“Unless You've Changed Your Mind About Fucking Me?” Edge hooked one of his legs round blue to draw him back, making the tip of his cock brush against his entrance. Blue started panicking, not sure if he could handle what was being offered after holding out for so long. He thought about calling it off but deep down he knew Edge had his best interest at heart. Before he had chance to change his mind he responded with a shaky nod. Edge leant forward to put the cock ring on him. Even the light touches Edge was giving him to put on the device had him quivering. The device felt tight around his length but the sensation was delicious. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea after all.

“Fuck Me” Edge whispered while lying back on the bed. He drew his legs up and used his sharp phalanges to spread his dripping pussy. Blue could have happily died right there after seeing this display, he wanted him so bad. 

Blue Pounded into him, gaining confidence in speed. Edge was right in using the cock ring, the sensations were incredible and he would have come already if it wasn't for the vice like grip around him. He'd expected it to be painful, and it was slightly but it was a heavy mix of pleasure and pain he'd begun to associate with edge. Knowing he couldn't come gave him focus, he was able to soak in every detail. The way edge looked spread out beneath him moaning and writhing was sure to fuel his fantasies for months. 

“Fuck, Blue! Harder!” Edge cried out. He had moved one of his hands to play with his clit in time with Blue's thrusts. Blue could feel him getting wetter as he neared another climax so he hooked on of Edges legs over his shoulder to get a deeper angle. Edge was more than willing, his moans getting louder at the change of sensations. Blue batted Edges hand away, taking advantage of the other's compromised state and began circling his clit to make him cum. Edge's walls began tightening around him and he screamed blues name as he came. Blue began whimpering as his over stimulated cock was milked but he couldn't reach his own climax. When his hips slowed he was a panting mess above his partner, tears welling in his eyes at the over stimulation.

Edge moved fast pushing Blue off him and moving to remove the cock ring. Blue let their positions be flipped as he was pushed on the bed, Edge's mouth attaching to his Cock immediately. It took a few moments for him to get used to having the pressure from the ring released but edge made quick work of bringing him close with his sinful mouth. Blue tried to form words to warn him but it just came out as garbled moans. Edge pulled his head off him slightly, using his hand to pump his length as he spoke.

“Gonna Cum Big Boy? You've Been So Good To Me, I Wanna Drink Every Drop. Come For Me Sans” Edge purred at him, speeding up his hand and resting his tongue against the tip of his cock. Blue finally came with shout, hands fisting in the sheets as he almost blacked out with the force of it all. Edge had closed his mouth around his sensitive tip, content hums coming from him as he lapped up everything Blue gave him. Blue felt all the pent up tension that had been pent up leaving him as he came back to earth, still whimpering as Edge lapped up his magic.  
“Here” Edge had grabbed the blanket Blue had brought and was wrapping him up in the afterglow. Blue still felt sensitive to touch, the hard embrace of Edge holding him and the softness of the blanket being a comforting combination. He sighed as Edge pulled him close, muttering words of praise at how well he'd done. Blue felt light headed but safe in the other arms, enjoying as his waves of pleasure turned into a sleepy feeling. 

“Blue, If You're Still Concious... There's Something Happening In The Basement I'm Sure You'll Love To See” Edge had mumbled in between little kisses.

“Mm...What?” Blue mumbled, Barley awake but his interest peaked. 

“Well, I Had To Pull Some Strings With Your Brother To Arrange Today. He's Calling In That Favour Now, I'm Sure He'll Appreciate The Audience”

**Author's Note:**

> thankyou so much for reading, let me know if you'd want to see more and see this set up continue :)


End file.
